tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasonal Mew Mew
This article, Seasonal Mew Mew, is currently under construction. I, Necropolis apologize for the inconvenience. I will try to get it finished soon, so you readers can get more of an idea of it. Seasonal Mew Mew (季節のミューミュー, Kisetsu Myū Myū, Lit. Seasonal Mew Mew Power) is a new Mew story by Necropolis. It's about a group of 8 different Mew teams in each of the eight regions of Japan. Story It takes place is 2026 after meteorites hit Earth, killing off mostly everyone. But before that scientists discovered the meteorites that were going to hit earth so the government set a project into action, the Seasonal Mew Mew Project. Each set of Mew teams in each different region of Japan: Hokkaidō, Tōhoku, Kantō, Chūbu, Kansai, Chūgoku, Shikoku, and Kyūshū. Japan will preserve a number of healthy young people through cryogenics along with injecting animal DNA into them, which will allow them to survive the devastation of the impact. After a computer determines that Earth is once again safe for human life, it will revive each group. These teams are to fight off all invading mutanoid species of animals that evolved throughout the years the teams are in cryogenics but also invading aliens who want to take over Earth for themselves as they think it's a great way to get Earth cause no-one's alive anymore. Now the 8 teams are to revive the human race by starting from the beginning, which includes farm work such as planting seeds and farm animals. Every team resurfaced at different times. Team A's are genetically and physically healthy and adjusted to society. Team B's are people who are genetically and physically healthy but somewhat average, rebellious or otherwise maladjusted to society. Characters Mew Teams Summer A Their team is located in Hokkaidō. Momo Natsushima JP VA: Kyoko Hikami EG VA: Cherami Leigh A 16-year-old girl who attended Hana Girls Academy in Rumoi, which is a city located in Rumoi Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. She's Mew Peach and has the DNA of the Ezo Red Fox. Her Mew Mark is a pair of pink fox ears located above her navel. Sharibetsu Kobiritsui JP VA: Ikue Otani EG VA: Laura Bailey A 20-year-old first year college girl who attended Gigei School of Arts in Sapporo City, the capital of Hokkaido Prefecture. She's Mew Syrup and has the DNA of the Steller’s Sea Eagle. Her Mew Mark is a pair of brown bird wings located on her back. Ume Osoreko JP VA: Yoshitaka Yamaya EG VA: Derick Snow A 14-year-old boy who attended Yuki Middle School in Kushiro, a city in Kushiro Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. He's Mew Plum and has the DNA of the Whooper Swan. His Mew Mark is a pair of purple bird wings located on his lower back. Keki Amai JP VA: Romi Park EG VA: Max Mittelman A 15-year-old boy who attended Shiroko Middle School in Kitami, a city in Okhotsk Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. He's Mew Lucky Charms Cake and has the DNA of the Brown Bear. His Mew Mark is a pair of brown bear claws located on the back of his right hand. Takosu Kiko JP VA: tba EG VA: tba A 18-year-old girl who attended Hana Girls Academy in Rumoi, which is a city located in Rumoi Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. She's Mew Taco and has the DNA of the Yezo Sika Deer. Her Mew Mark is a pair of yellow hooves located in left shoulder. Akamaru Saitou JP VA: tba EG VA: tba The guide for Summer team A. He is a scientist assigned to their team and trained for the situation. Winter A Their team is located in Tōhoku. Gohan Shiroko JP VA: tba EG VA: tba A 13-year-old girl who attended Kinoko Academy in Date, which is a city in Fukushima Prefecture, Japan. She's Mew Rice and has the DNA of the Raccoon Dog. Her Mew Mark is a white raccoon dog paw print, located on her chest. Mame Kurooka JP VA: tba EG VA: tba A 15-year-old boy who attended Kusatani Middle School in Kazuno, which is a city in Fukushima Akita Prefecture, Japan. He's Mew Bean and has the DNA of the Japanese Boar. His Mew Mark is a black boar print with ears, located on his left shoulder blade. Dotori Daichi JP VA: tba EG VA: tba A 11-year-old girl who attended Himawari Elementary School in Yokohama, which is a town located in Aomori Prefecture, Japan. He's Mew Dotori-muk and has the DNA of the Tomaru. Her Mew Mark is a pair of brown chicken wings, located in the middle of her back. Autumn A Their team is located in Kantō. Spring A Their team is located in Chūbu. Summer B Their team is located in Kansai. Winter B Their team is located in Chūgoku. Autumn B Their team is located in Shikoku. Spring B Their team is located in Kyūshū. Cyniclons The Cyniclons switch between which region they visit, so no official Cyniclon is stationed in which region, so each Mew Team encounters one randomly than the same one over and over. Items A list of items each team possesses. * Power Pendant: All Mews have one in order to transform. All teams possess one. * Backpack: Each member is given a backpack with some personal belongings and other stuff. * Survival Kit: Each team member, including the guide, is given a survival kit as well. Summer A * Peach Hammer: Mew Peach's weapon. * Syrup Pistols: Mew Syrup's weapon. * Plum Castanets: Mew Plum's weapon. * Cake Spear: Mew Lucky Charms Cake's weapon. * Taco Hoop: Mew Taco's weapon. Winter A * Rice Sewing Needle: Mew Rice's weapon. Autumn A Spring A Summer B Winter B Autumn B Spring B Aliens Category:Princess Mew Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Incomplete Pages